Surprise
by AJGranger13
Summary: Draco is upset at Harry for coming home late after work. He's tired of Harry keeping secrets and wants to know exactly what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling does

If you don't approve of the Draco and Harry pairing, please don't read

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat at his kitchen table and stared out of the window. "Where the bloody hell could he be?" he grumbled. "It doesn't take this long to disapparate." He stood up and started pacing again. At 9:30, he heard a pop in the front yard and hurried back to the window. There stood Harry Potter, late, and looking as if he could sleep for a month. Draco walked into the living room and turned to face the front door.

"Oh, Draco! I'm ho—" Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his lover. His arms were folded, his eyes were cold, and his foot was tapping.

"I've been waiting for an hour and a half," Draco said quietly. Then he started to get louder with every few words. "I clean your house, make your bed, cook your dinner, and you don't even have the common courtesy to let me know when you're going to be 90 MINUTES LATE!"

"Jeesh, Draco! Calm down! I was just—

Draco stomped his foot on the ground with his hands balled up as fists at his sides. "I'm NOT looking for excuses Potter!"

"Did you just stomp your foot?"

"Yes – no – maybe," Draco stuttered. "But that's not important! I let it slide yesterday, but today is different! I spent all day making your favorite beef stew, and you weren't even here to enjoy it! My blood, sweat, and tears went into it, and you don't even care!"

"Now you're just being dramatic."

"No, I'm serious! The sweat was from standing over a hot stove all day, tears from the onions, and blood from cutting my finger while cutting the onions!"

"Um…"

"And you WILL eat the leftovers until they are completely gone, and nothing else! AND you will be sleeping on the couch until I say otherwise!"  
>"Draco,"<p>

"I HAVE SPOKEN!"

"Okay, fine," Harry held up his hands in surrender.

After eating his dinner, Harry went upstairs to see if he could reason with Draco. It probably wouldn't work, but he decided it was worth a shot. When he reached the bedroom, Draco was lying down and reading the Evening Prophet. _Here goes nothing_, thought Harry. "Draco, you know I –" he was interrupted as the pillow Draco threw hit him in the face. "Draco, I didn't me –" A blanket had been thrown over his head. Giving up, Harry turned to leave, but tripped over the blanket as it dragged on the floor. He heard Draco snort, but when he got up to look Draco's nose was already back in his newspaper. But no matter how much he tried to hide it, Harry could tell Draco was trying very hard not to laugh at his stupidity. Downstairs, as Harry was trying to make the couch as comfortable as magic would allow, he heard Draco bursting with laughter. Harry sighed and tried to ignore the painful throbbing in his head and get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was shocked to see the sun up. _Shit! I was supposed to be at the ministry by eight! _He put his glasses on and looked at his watch. It was fifteen minutes to ten! He stood up quickly, only to lose his balance and fall back on the couch. After a minute or two he got up slowly and stretched. When he turned to walk towards the bathroom he saw Draco sitting in his chair watching with a smirk

"How long have you been sitting there?" Harry snapped.

"Oh, about an hour or so," said Draco with a shrug.

"And you didn't wake me because…?"

"I figured if you could miss time from home, it's no different than missing hours at work."

"Draco," said Harry while trying to calm down. "There is a major difference. It's called a paycheck. And they dock my pay every hour I'm not there."

"Well, to even things up, you won't get anything at home either if you keep coming in late."

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!"

"Then start coming home on time, or at least let me know if you're going to be late." Draco stood up and put his hand on his hip. "See, it doesn't matter how many excuses you come up with because this will always fall back on you," he pointed at Harry on the last word and went back upstairs.

Harry sat back down and sighed. He was never going to live this down. He would have to try to find another way to make plans for the next night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't know Ron, but we have to figure it out," said Harry while trying to eat leftover stew and catch up on his work at the same time. Ron was leaning against the doorway eating a cookie and getting crumbs all over his front.

"Well," said Ron, stuffing the last bit of cookie in his mouth. "We could meet up some other night."

"No, it has to happen tomorrow. I can't stand it when Draco is pissed at me. Tomorrow's grocery day, so I don't have to worry about him being home. Another reason it has to be tomorrow is because that couch is very uncomfortable."

"Awwww. Wittle Hawy got kicked outta da bedwoom," teased Ron, then he laughed. "Come on, mate. It's not that bad."

"Is so! There are more lumps in that couch than there are trees in the forbidden forest!" Harry complained.

"Wow, that's a lot of lumps," Ron looked at his watch. "Oh, damn. I better get going."

"Where?"

"Home for lunch."

"You just ate!"

"So, at least I won't be late."

"Go to hell," said Harry while throwing a stapler at Ron's head and missing.

Ron ran out of the room and hollered, "I won't be late getting there either!"

Harry went into the hallway and yelled, "I should kill you!" as Ron disapparated out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry knew he was in for it when he walked up to the front door. He was an hour later getting home than he was the day before. He slowly opened the door, ready for Draco to fly off the handle. However, when he opened the door completely, Draco was nowhere to be seen. But Harry was not relieved just yet. _It would be just like him to hide in the kitchen._ He hung up his cloak and dragged his feet towards the kitchen to see if he was right. He was shocked to find out that Draco wasn't there either. Harry finally started to relax. It seemed as if Draco had gone to bed. He ran his fingers through his untidy hair and sighed. He couldn't wait until all this madness was over. He turned to go back into the living room and jumped nearly ten feet into the air when he saw Draco leaning on the arm of the couch, his arms crossed and his signature smirk appearing on his face. "What the hell, Draco! You scared the shit out of me!"

"You say that like I didn't notice. You almost ended up in the upstairs bathroom."

"And I suppose you find my being scared to death entertaining?"

"Yes, actually. But it's not like you don't deserve it."

Harry just shook his head in disbelief. Draco had no clue what Harry's real reason was for being late, and he intended to keep it that way until the next night. So he told Draco an excuse he hoped he hadn't used yet. "We had an emergency at work. It had to be taken care of right away."

"That's not true," said Draco shaking his head.

"Yes it is Draco," Harry said while trying very hard to look Draco in the eye.

Draco's grey eyes turned immediately to stone, the humor in them extinct. "Harry, if there really was an emergency, it would have been in the Prophet by now. An extra edition would have been sent out with your department on the front page!"

"Not nece –

"Yes! Harry, do you even remember where you work? You work in the bloody dark arts department! I'm not stupid you know!"

"Yes, I'm aware," Harry said as calmly as he could. He figured there was no point in yelling. He would rather just lose the argument and not his voice along with it.

"Then quit treating me like I am!" Draco's eyes started to water and his voice got much quieter. "Why are you lying to me, Harry? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no, Draco, no." Harry walked up to Draco to wrap his arms around him, but Draco jerked away. This was going all wrong. "I wish I could tell you."

"Why can't you?" Draco asked while wiping a tear off of his cheek.

"I just can't Draco. I'm sorry."

They stood there for a few minutes staring at the floor. Draco was the one to break the silence. "It better not happen again Harry. If it does, I'll have to make arrangements."

"For what?"

"To stay at my parents' house for a while."

"Draco, please don't go back to that awful place!"

"You leave me no choice," Draco wiped even more tears from his face. "I would much rather deal with my father's drunk ass than what you're doing now."

_That's it!_ thought Harry. _I can't let this go any farther! I'm telling Ron we absolutely have to do it tomorrow night! _"It won't happen again, Draco. I swear."

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed." Draco put his foot on the first step then turned to look at Harry. "You're –

"Sleeping on the couch again," Harry finished for him.

"Exactly," said Draco with a nod. He dashed up the stairs and Harry heard their bedroom door slam.

Harry didn't even attempt to make the couch comfortable. He was too tired to care. He set his watch to go off at seven because he knew, after what just happened, Draco would see to it that Harry wouldn't get to the ministry at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At 8:30 the next morning, Draco was disappointed to find that Harry had already left for the ministry. "Damn. I wanted to make him REALLY late today," thought Draco out loud. He walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast before he began his day. He noticed a piece of parchment sitting on the table with his name on it:

_Draco,_

_I'm still very sorry about last night. You have my word that it will NEVER happen again. I hope to see you tonight at 8 o'clock._

_Love, Harry_

Draco couldn't help but smile. If Harry was telling (or more like writing) the truth, Draco would learn to forgive him. Perhaps he could even let Harry back in the bedroom. Draco walked towards the sink to wash Harry's breakfast dishes, only to find the sink empty. _Great, _thought Draco. Harry wasn't allowed to clean the dishes. Even with magic, he still managed to leave bits of food on them. There was another note attached to the faucet.

_I left out my __clean__ dishes for you to inspect _

Draco looked at the counter. Sitting there was Harry's bowl, spoon, and the pot Draco used for the stew. After looking at them very closely, he found that no pieces of food were left behind. _If things keep going like this, my day is going to be perfect! _Draco thought, hoping he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry and Ron arrived at the house at 6:30. "Are you sure he won't be home before eight?" Ron asked.

"I'm positive," Harry reassured him. "It's grocery day, and he's visiting his parents."

"Why?"

"He always visits them on his birthday. Sometimes it's the only day of the year they see each other." Harry unlocked the door and walked in with Ron right behind him.

"That's sad. Why don't you go?"

Harry hung up his cloak and turned to face Ron. "It's only sad because he sees his mother once a year. I don't go because Lucius is a drunken bastard who treats his own son like shit. I can't stand being in the same room with him."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Harry shook his head as if to clear it. "We should get started Ron. We have a lot to do before 8."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco showed up in the front yard at 8:15. His good mood was shattered when he saw the darkness in the windows. He used a hovering charm to take the groceries to the door. He was disappointed in Harry. He really thought that Harry would keep his word. Draco went to unlock the door, but was puzzled when he found that it was already unlocked. Then it hit him. Someone must have broken into the house. He slowly pushed the door open, preparing for anything. When no one shouted and nothing was thrown at him, he relaxed just a little. The burglar must have already left. When he turned the light on, an unexpected roar came from behind ever piece of furniture as people jumped out from behind them.

"SURPRISE!"

Draco's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. A green sign hung from the ceiling with HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO! written in large silver letters. He saw Harry emerge from the large group of people to talk to him. Draco was too shocked to push Harry away when he gave him a peck on the cheek. After he put two and two together, he looked at Harry and narrowed his eyes. "Kitchen. Now." They walked to the kitchen and after Draco check to make sure that no one was looking, he slapped Harry across the face. He didn't hit hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to let Harry know how he felt.

"Ow?" said Harry rubbing his cheek.

"How could you Harry?"

"What, throw you a birthday party?"

"No! How could you lead me on like that? I thought you were cheating on me!"

"Draco, I would never cheat on you."

"Really?"

"Really!" Harry smiled and grabbed Draco's hand. "You know, you're kind of cute when you're mad at me." He moved his hand to Draco's waist and pulled him closer.

"Uh, Harry, the guests?"

"They'll be fine." Harry pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco grabbed Harry's face and pulled it away.

"Not in the kitchen, Harry."

"How about the bedroom?"

"I think that can be arranged."

Hermione cleared her throat as she stood by the entryway to the kitchen. "Before you two lovebirds fly upstairs, there's a party in the living room that needs to be started."

"Okay, Hermione," said Harry while still looking at Draco. "Just give us a minute."

"Fine, but make it snappy. Ron's getting hungry." She walked back into the living room.

"When isn't the weasel hungry?" Draco asked.

"No idea," Harry replied. "But I guess we should go back to the party."

"Yeah, but let's make the party go faster."

"Gladly." Harry kissed Draco on the forehead and led him to the living room where all of their friends were waiting.

El Fin!

**A/N: Due to the fact that people are still doing story alerts I WILL be writing a sequel. I will start it as soon as I finish the story I am currently writing. Please continue to read and review!**


End file.
